When a user opens the tailgate of a truck, the tailgate will normally come crashing down. The movement of the tailgate is restrained only by the user's ability to hold up the tailgate. Truck and other types of tailgates can be heavy and often times users may not be strong enough to handle the weight of the tailgate or their hands may be otherwise occupied. The unrestrained movement of these tailgates can cause injuries, and can also, if repeated over time, cause structural damage to the tailgate assembly.
In the past, installing either internal torsion bars or coil springs has been suggested as a possible fix. This additional equipment must be installed at the manufacturer, however, or it will be an obtrusive and unsightly addition to the truck. Gas springs have also been suggested, however, a typical gas spring would have to be installed in a position outside the tailgate of the truck in order to counteract the weight of the tailgate. If installed internally to the truck bed, a gas spring would tend to force the tailgate open, increasing instead of decreasing the force that must be counteracted by the user.
Stabilus, Inc.'s “Lift-O-Mat,” which was installed on the 1996 Chevrolet Trailblazers utilizes a gas spring in conjunction with a ball and socket installation. However, the performance is not optimal at least because the gas spring necessarily has both an extension and compression force. This means that a force is being applied to the tailgate both when the tailgate is being opened and when it is being closed. The gas spring, therefore, inversely affects the closing action of the tailgate and makes it more difficult to close the tailgate. Additionally, the gas spring does not allow for a quick-disconnect feature and must be manufactured for specific truck models.
There is a need for a compact tailgate dampening apparatus that may be easily installed and removed aftermarket. There is a need for a tailgate dampening system that will not increase the force necessary to close the tailgate. There is also a need for a tailgate dampening system that will not interfere with the structural integrity or safety systems of the tailgate assembly.